Błędy przeszłości
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Bella Swan przez lata była ofiarą przemocy. Rebecca, Rachel, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jared i Paul to osoby, które spowodowały, że opuściła ukochanego ojca na siedem lat. Teraz, po ślubie jej mamy, wraca do miejsca, które uważa za piekło. Imprint story - Bella&Paul


**BPOV**

Miałam rok, kiedy moi rodzice się rozwiedli. Nie jest to nic dziwnego. Wciąż nie rozumiem, jakim cudem zostali parą w pierwszej kolejności i chyba nigdy tego nie pojmę.

Mój tata, Charlie, zawsze był skryty. Nie okazywał swoich uczuć i to pozostało mu do dziś. Nie ma w tym nic złego. Wiem, że mnie kocha, pomimo że nie mówi tego za często. Okazuje to najdrobniejszymi gestami, które cenię bardziej niż codzienne słowa miłości ojcowskiej. Jest cichym i skromnym człowiekiem. Uwielbia oglądać mecze, łowić ryby i jeść przynajmniej raz dziennie kawałek szarlotki w miejscowej jadłodajni. Dla mnie jest idealny taki, jaki jest. I bardzo go kocham.

Moja mama, Renee, jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem ojca. Oczywiście kocham ją bardzo mocno. Jak mogłabym jej nie kochać? Jest moją matką. Ale jest to miłość inna niż tą, którą darzę ojca. Go kocham, bo chcę. Ją kocham, bo muszę. Wiem, że brzmi to okropnie, ale taka jest prawda. Moja mama zostawiła ojca, kiedy miałam rok, bo nie mogła znieść prostego życia, jakie oferuje małe miasto, którym jest Forks. Wyjechała zostawiając mnie z ojcem. Nie utrzymywałyśmy kontaktu. Czasami dzwoniła, zwykle w święta. Zapominała nawet o moich urodzinach, zajęta wiecznymi imprezami i randkami. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to mnie nie bolało, ale nauczyłam się z tym żyć.

Mój ojciec jednak nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że to koniec. Naprawdę kochał moją mamę. Był zrozpaczony i nie potrafił zająć się mną w tym stanie. Wtedy pomocną dłoń wyciągnął do niego Billy Black, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który mieszka w La Push. Przeprowadziliśmy się tam zaraz po wyjeździe mojej mamy.

Bardzo kochałam Billy'ego. Był dla mnie jak drugi ojciec. Na samą myśl o nim czuję ciepło na sercu. To naprawdę dobry człowiek. W przeciwieństwie do jego dzieci.

Rebecca, Rachel i Jacob. Na samo wspomnienie tych imion przebiega mi dreszcz strachu po plecach. Podobni z wyglądu do Billy'ego, nie mieli w sobie nic z jego dobroci. Uważali mnie za coś gorszego, coś co nie powinno istnieć i dali mi to mocno odczuć.

Rebecca i Rachel były zazdrosne o to, że Billy traktował mnie, jak własną córkę. Robiły wszystko, aby się mnie pozbyć. Naśmiewały się ze mnie, zabierały rzeczy, traktowały, jak służącą. Byłam dzieckiem, czułam się jak kopciuszek. Czekałam na wróżkę, która odmieni mój los. Nigdy się nie zjawiła. Zrozumiałam to w dniu, kiedy Rachel wepchnęła mnie do wody, gdy miałam 4 lata. Nie potrafiłam pływać. Charlie mnie uratował. Nigdy nie powiedziałam prawdy. Bałam się zemsty sióstr Black.

Jacob to zupełnie inna historia. Był miły. Przynajmniej z początku. Chciał mieć przyjaciela, nie przyjaciółkę, więc robiłam wszystko, aby spełnić jego oczekiwania. Zaczęłam ubierać się, jak chłopak, bawić się chłopięcymi zabawkami, chodzić, jak chłopak. W końcu wzięłam nożyczki i obcięłam swoje włosy z nadzieją, że upodobnie się do chłopaka na tyle, aby Jacob mnie zaakceptował. Kiedy mnie zobaczył wyśmiał mnie prosto w twarz mówiąc, że w końcu rozumie swoje siostry. Że jestem brzydka i jużna zawsze taka pozostanę. Niedługo potem poznał Quila i Embry'ego. Następne osoby, których ulubioną rozrywką było uczynienie mojego życia piekłem.

Miałam nadzieję, że gdy zacznę szkołę będzie lepiej. Poznam inne osoby niż Rebecca, Rachel, Jacob, Embry i Quil. I tak się stało. Poznałam wiele miłych osób, które jednak szybko się ode mnie odsunęły, kiedy odkryły, że jestem obiektem żartów i kpin Blacków, jak i Quila i Emry'ego. Nie miałam przyjaciół i czułam się samotna.

Rebecca i Rachel były w moim wieku. Poznały Jareda i Paula i szybko przekonały ich, że jestem chodzącą zarazą. Jacob, Quil i Emry byli młodsi ode mnie o dwa lata, więc musiałam znosić ich tylko na przerwach, w przeciwieństwie do moich rówieśników, którzy robili sobie ze mnie żarty też w klasie.

Nie zliczę ile razy zostałam popchnięta. Nie zliczę ile razy chodziłam do szkoły głodna, bo zabawne było dla nich zabranie mi śniadanie. Nie zliczę ile razy zostałam ośmieszona. Ile wyzwisk usłyszałam skierowanych w moją stronę.

Największa jednak byłaby liczba wylanych łez. Miałam 10 lat, kiedy nie potrafiłam już więcej znieść. Po tym, jak zabrali mi z szatni moje ubrania, kiedy brałam prysznic po wfie i godzinach czekania, aż ktoś przyjdzie i mi pomoże, w końcu wyszłam w samym ręczniku z nadzieją, że nie natknę się na nikogo i przemknę niezauważona do składziku woźnego, znajdę jakieś rzeczy w kartonie rzeczy znalezionych i będę mogła iść spokojnie do domu. Jak bardzo się myliłam. Gdy tylko wyszłam z szatni, ktoś zerwał ze mnie ręcznik i oślepił mnie blask fleszy ze wszystkich stron. Zdekoncentrowana zasłoniłam oczy, nie myśląc o tym, aby się zakryć. Dopiero śmiechy ludzi wokół mnie wybudziły mnie z szoku i zasłoniłam się ruszając biegiem do składziku. Znalazłam tam tylko worek po ziemniakach z karteczką „Dla naszego kopciuszka". Założyłam go, bo co miałam zrobić? Zamknęłam drzwi do składziku i czekałam aż wszyscy sobie pójdą. Cały czas pukali i śmiali się, czekając aż wyjdę i będą mieli okazję zrobić więcej zdjęć. Chciałam umrzeć. Płakałam cały czas, aż głosy ucichły. Nie chcieli już dłużej czekać i poszli, ale ja nie wyszłam. Czekałam jeszcze trzy godziny, aż w końcu odważyłam się wyjść . W śmietniku, koło składziku była reklamówka z moimi rzeczami. Założyłam je szybko i wyszłam ze szkoły. Było już ciemno i bardzo zimno, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Byłam zmęczona ciągłym płaczem, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać łez i głośnego szlochu. Chciałam, aby to wszystko się skończyło. Nie wiem jak, ale skończyłam nad klifem. Byłam szczerze zdziwiona, chciałam iść do domu, ale nogi same mnie poprowadziły nad klif. Usiadłam patrząc w dół. Nic nie widziałam, było to niemożliwe o tej porze, ale słyszałam, jak fale obijają się o skały. To mnie uspokoiło. Przestałam płakać, wciąż cicho chlipiąc, ale nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. Miałam dość. Chciałam, aby ból się skończył. I nagle poczułam się szczęśliwa. Na myśl o tym, że to wszystko się skończy poczułam niewyobrażalne szczęście. Wystarczyło tylko skoczyć. _Tylko skoczyć._ Wstałam i skoczyłam, ale nie poczułam orzeźwiającego wiatru podczas lotu, ani lodowatej wody czy też ostrych skał. Tylko ból w ramieniu. Otworzyłam oczy zdezorientowana i rozejrzałam się.

\- Trzymam cię i nie puszczę. Nie puszczę, słyszysz? – zapytał nieznajomy mi głos i po chwili zostałam wciągnięta na klif. Znalazłam się w obcych objęciach i dopiero po chwili zdałam sobie sprawę co chciałam zrobić. Wystraszyłam się. Nie chciałam umierać. Co wtedy stałoby się z Charliem? Rozpłakałam się wtulając mocno w mojego wybawcę.

Na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia robiło mi się niedobrze. Co by było, gdyby Sam wtedy nie przechodził? Sam Uley, człowiek, który uratował mi życie. Nigdy nie będę w stanie mu się odwdzięczyć. Pamiętam, że dał mi się wypłakać w swoje ramię. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy się uspokoiłam, zobaczyłam za nim jego koleżankę, Leah. Myślałam, że będzie zła za zrujnowanie jej pierwszej w życiu randki, jak się później dowiedziałam, ale ona tylko machnęła ręką i mnie przytuliła mówiąc, że jeśli jest jej pisane być z Samem, to przeżyją jeszcze wiele randek. Była rok starsza ode mnie. Miała 11 lat, a mówiła jak mędrzec, co doprowadziło mnie do śmiechu. Pierwszy raz od dawna.

Tego wieczoru powiedziałam tacie prawdę. Cóż, nie całą. Powiedziałam, że jestem ofiarą przemocy, nie wspomniałam jednak kto jest moim dręczycielem. Nie chciałam, aby zepsuło to jego przyjaźń z Billym. Nie wspomniałam też o mojej chwili słabości nad klifem.

Tata, jak to tata. Od razu zdecydował, że wrócimy do Forks. Chciałam zaprotestować, w końcu tu miał wszystkich przyjaciół, mieszkaliśmy tu 8 lat. Machnął tylko ręką i powiedział, że będzie miał bliżej do pracy. Nigdy nie kochałam go bardziej niż w tym momencie.

Ale powrót do Forks nic nie dał. Mimo, że zmieniłam miejsce zamieszkania i szkołę, nie uwolniłam się od tych potworów. Przyszli do mojej szkoły i rozwiesili zdjęcia, które zrobili mi przed szatnią. Oczywiście nauczyciele je zdjęli, ale co z tego, skoro i tak każdy już je widział? Chciałam zacząć od nowa, a znowu stałam się pośmiewiskiem. Charlie był wściekły i załamany jednocześnie. Błagał, abym powiedziała mu kim są te potwory, ale ja tylko płakałam mu w ramię. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał odesłać mnie do Renee, gdzie spędziłam następnych 7 lat mojego życia.

Życie z Renee było łatwe i trudne jednocześnie. Łatwe, ponieważ nie obowiązywały mnie żadne reguły. Mogłam wracać o której godzinie chcę, nie kontrolowała mnie, moich ocen, ani tego z kim się spotykał. Właściwie mijaliśmy się w mieszkaniu bez słowa. Trudne, ponieważ wszystkie obowiązki spadły na mnie. Sprzątałam, gotowałam, płaciłam rachunki. Po prostu szybciej dorosłam. Nie musiałam tego robić, ale ile czasu można żyć w całkowitym chlewie o pustym żołądku?

Teraz wszystko miało się zmienić. Moja mama wyszła za mąż za Phila i zaczęłam jej zawadzać. Chciała, abym wróciła do ojca i ja też tego pragnęłam. Pragnęłam obecności prawdziwego rodzica w moim życiu, ale boję się powrotu.

Mój tata wrócił do La Push. Znowu tam mieszka, od trzech miesięcy. Razem z Sue Clearwater oraz jej dziećmi: Leah i Sethem. Spotyka się z Sue od roku i dopiero niedawno postanowili zamieszkać razem. Nigdy nie poznałam Sue, ale z tego co opowiadał mój tata przez telefon to złota kobieta. Jak się okazało Leah to ta Leah, która uratowała mnie z Samem. Piszemy do siebie regularnie. Wiele przeszła. Po wieloletnim związku z Samem, ten tak po prostu ją zostawił dla jej kuzynki, Emily. Chciałam być wtedy przy Leah, pocieszyć ją, ale bałam się spotkać te potwory.

Teraz jednak nie mam wyjścia. Muszę wrócić do La Push na stałe. Czy chcę wrócić? Nie. Czy się boję? Bardzo. Mam tylko nadzieję, że osoby, które występują w moich koszmarach mnie nie pamiętają. W końcu, po co zaprzątać sobie głową prostą, zwyczajną Bellą Swan?

 **Jest to mój pierwszy ff ze Zmierzchu. Jak wyjdzie – nie mam pojęcia. Mam nadzieję, że zostawicie po sobie ślad i skomentujecie, dacie znać co na razie myślicie o tym opowiadaniu.**

 **Z góry uprzedzam, to będzie ff Bella/Paul, więc wielbicieli Edwarda i Jacoba bardzo przepraszam :)**


End file.
